


Через год, через три...

by triskelos



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triskelos/pseuds/triskelos
Summary: Написано когда-то давно на заявку "Джоан Ватсон, старость: как наши персонажи вместе стареют".
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Joan Watson (Elementary)
Kudos: 2





	Через год, через три...

Соглашаясь на новую работу, Джоан думала, что переезжает в этот старенький, давно не видевший ремонта дом месяцев на шесть, не больше. Это срок стандартного контракта, и дай боже, чтобы они выдержали друг друга хоть это время.

Через десять месяцев ей пришлось отказаться от собственной квартиры. «Ничего, как раз будет время найти собственную» - думала она, перевозя остатки своих вещей к Шерлоку. У нее в комнате не было штор и тумбочки, и, снимая на ночь часы, она клала их на стул. Разумеется, долго она так не выдержит…

Через год ей уже не хотелось никуда переезжать. Шерлок назвал в честь нее пчелу, а сама Джоан уже смирилась с орущими в шесть утра телевизорами и черепахой, гуляющей по ее подушке.

Через три года она почти смирилась с тем, что ее будущему мужу (если он у нее с такой жизнью вообще будет) придется очень нелегко.

Еще через год она познакомилась с Джеймсом, который во всем ей подходил, кроме одного – не выносил Шерлока и не горел желанием делить с ним ванную, кухню и телевизор. В этом, возможно, был виноват сам Шерлок. Просто потому, что продолжал быть собой.

Через двадцать лет Джоан махнула рукой на черепаху, купила тумбочку и запретила Шерлоку пить кофе, потому что нервы у нее были уже не те. Она ходила на танцы в общественный центр, все так же брала собственные дела в полицейском участке, искала по всему очки Шерлока и начала немного разбираться в пчеловодстве. И ни разу даже не задумывалась о переезде.


End file.
